Clueless
by SP12122015
Summary: They didn't know what each other thought. Yet one quick jump changed all of that.


Please read and respond. Still don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Natasha's pov

I was at the bar drinking some vodka trying to wipe away some memories when a strong hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Steve there looking at me with concern. He and I were very similar. We both didn't age, couldn't get sick, and had impeccable strength and agility. We both had good endurance and flexibility. We both got similar serum injections. The only major difference was the fact that after a lot of alcohol I could get drunk but Steve still can't. I think that's good cause then there will always be someone who is sense able. Steve had adjusted to the time really well for it only being 18 months since he had woken up from the ice. I asked "what's up Steve do you need anything?" "I think should be asking you that. Nat come on tell me what's wrong." " I don't know what your talking about." "Come on Nat you never drink during the day. That tells me something is wrong." "Maybe I want to change my habits. When people have habits bad things happen." "That's not true, we both know that. Come with me we can take a walk and you can tell me what wrong." "Only because its you Steve." I really like Steve whether he knew it or not. I wish I could tell him but I don't know how well that would go. He dressed like every guy in the twenty first century, but inside he hasn't changed a bit. Steve was the perfect gentleman, no strike that he was the perfect everything. We went to the park and walked around a little before Steve got to the point. " Nat please tell me what's wrong." "I... I... Steve there's this guy I like a lot, and this is the first time this has happened to me. I mean the black widow has never fallen in love and now she has." Steve stopped and turned me to face him. " you are not the black widow, you are Natasha Romanova. And Natasha is aloud to feel emotions, they don't make you any different. You are still a beautiful dame worthy of any guy in the world. Who ever is the guy that has captured your attention is very lucky." "You mean all of that Steve?" " yeah I really do. I am sure that you and Clint will be very happy." I was going to question him why he said Clint but I decided not to. We walked back to the tower and Steve walked me back to my room. "Steve want to come in and watch some t.v. or anything?" " well I guess I could maybe for a little while."

Steve point of view. I loved Natasha. Seeing her cry was hard on me. Whether she loved me or not I would always keep her happy. When we went into her room I was a little jumpy. I hadn't spent so much time with a girl before. We went to sit on the bed to watch some t.v. and it was a little hard for me to control my self. I put my arm around her and held her slightly close, her had was laying on my chest. She started crying half way thought the movie. I looked to her and held her close. I wasn't going to let her cry without the comfort that she deserves. I wish that Clint would just come and tell her if he had any feelings for her. This is killing her and its killing me that she is crying. I held her tighter as the sobs got heavier. She slowly stopped and fell asleep. It was 8:00 and she was mostly on top of me so I just slept as well. Natasha Slowly I opened my eyes. I had to rub them because of all of the crying from the night before. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. The thing the Steve was holding me in place. I knew for sure that he never said he loved me. Tats why I was crying everything I wanted was right in front of me the only thing keeping me from having it all was Steve never saying that he loved me. I couldn't get up because Steve was holding me protectively into his chest. I went back to sleep cause the warmth coming form Steve was so over whelming.

Steve point of view

I was laying in some room with something on my chest. I realized it was Natasha's room and nat was on my chest. If only this could be my life. I wanted this with her. I slowly stroked the top of her head while saying Natasha. She open her eyes and smiled at me. I returned the smile and kissed her forehead. I said its time to get up. I let her go reluctantly. Then I got up and started to leave. Natasha grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. I looked at her. She smiled and said "Thank you Steve, for everything." "Any time friends stick by each other." It wasn't until three days latter that I saw Natasha again. When I saw her she was walking towards her room. I called after her. I said hello and decided it was time to come clean.

Natasha pov

Steve was calling out for me from behind. I turned and waved. He asked me to wait up. I waited for him. When he was caught up to me. He grabbed my wrists and lead me towards the stair case. If he wanted to talk about something he picked the right spot cause Jarvis can't monitor anything in the stair cases. He had me cornered. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I slowly rapped my arms around him in question. When he pulled back he looked at me and said "Natasha I... I... Nat look I love you. Natasha I love you, me Steve Rogers." "Steve... I" "no listen to me whether you love me or Clint or someone else you need to know that I love love you. That no matter what I will always love you and always bet here for you." He pulled me close and kissed me. I loved Steve and knowing that he loved me was the best thing that ever happened.


End file.
